


[Translation] 记分

by EverlastingFrost



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC5 SPOILERS, DMC5剧透, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, 故事开始前, 甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingFrost/pseuds/EverlastingFrost
Summary: A translation ofKeeping Scorebymisumaru.但丁从来就不怎么会记比分。





	[Translation] 记分

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keeping Score](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323903) by [misumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru). 



> 这篇参加了同人快闪挑战“point”，选题是“家”。谢谢LdyBastet校对润色！:)

但丁让手里握着的大棍子垂在身侧。他用这根棍子来代替父亲的剑。毕竟，妈妈态度可坚决了呢。

呃……准确说，也不能算坚决——更像是她在求他们就一次也好，别把一天都用在打架上，可是青肿好得比割伤和刺伤快多了，并且衣服也没那么容易坏。这基本就相当于没打了，对吧？

他咧嘴笑着，把棍子转来转去，想象着要是用真剑该有多帅，与此同时他的兄弟正从地上爬起来，掸掉身上最脏的那些土。“这局又算我的。看来我要赢了，哈？”

“你还没学会数数啊？妈妈肯定对你失望透顶。是 _我_ 领先。”维吉尔娴熟地挥了挥自己的武器，然后一脸不耐地掰断了棍梢上已经被打折、还在晃来晃去的一小段。

“啊呀，别这么输不起嘛，维吉尔。”但丁迫不及待地倾身向前，把棍子拄在地上，双手歇在上面。“再来一局？”

“我已经玩够了。”维吉尔摇摇头，把棍子扔到一边。

“这就完了？可天还早着哪！”

“你自己玩一会儿吧，我还有别的事呢。”

但维吉尔说话的时候，手上正抚摸着外衣里藏着的一件矩形东西的边儿。凸起不太明显，如果他事先没有留心，就会错过这一幕了。但丁忍不住翻了个白眼。不和他打架，就是为了看会儿书？维吉尔也太无聊了吧。

“你 _又_ 要看那玩意了？你看了都有一百万遍了吧？”

“那又怎么了？你也被我揍一百万遍了， _你_ 无聊过吗？”那本书从维吉尔的外套里露了出来，他打开书，看了几页，双手小心翼翼的，就好像这本书是世上最珍贵的东西。

但丁不清楚维吉尔是什么时候找来这本烂书的。他们是双胞胎不假，但他俩又不是总穿一条裤子。他们想要独处的时候都有自己能去的地方。考虑到他们家离市区有多远，独处也没什么难的……不，他心烦是因为维吉尔现在好像永远都离不开这本书了。还有小题大做地对但丁显摆他写在书后面的名字，好证明这本书就归他一个人那副熊样也挺招人烦的。是是是，好像谁真稀罕什么破书似的！

话是这么说……

“这书到底哪儿好啊。来嘛，让我看看嘛。”

“这是本诗集。你又不喜欢。”

“我肯定能喜欢的啊！”但丁双臂大张，仿佛将天空拥入怀中。“汝闻到了味，汝来处理之*。这是诗吧？  
（注1：这句俗语的字面意思是放屁的人甩锅给第一个说闻到臭味的人。但丁故意把原本的人称代词换成了古英文。）

维吉尔一点都没笑。嘿，他到底有什么毛病啊？但丁私下里想到了一个解释：维吉尔在出生的时候，幽默感就已经被手术切除了。再要不然就是还在子宫里的时候让但丁吸光了，反正这对双胞胎间已经有了许多怪事；所以维吉尔才固执僵硬又爱炸毛，好像屁眼里插了根和但丁拿来揍他的这根棍子一样大小的棍儿似的*。  
（注2：屁眼插了棍儿，俗语脏话。形容举止拘谨局促。）

可维吉尔接下来却又一次捡起了他的棍子，小心地将书塞回外套。“你要是这么想看，就打赢我抢过去吧。”

但丁咧开嘴笑了。看来维吉尔还是有点救的嘛。“这还差不多！三局两胜？”

“可以。但这回你可得记着点怎么数数……”


End file.
